Conventionally, an image forming apparatus (e.g., an MFP) includes a transfer belt and a photoconductive drum. The transfer belt and the photoconductive drum are consumables, and therefore need to be periodically replaced. Particularly, the photoconductive drum includes a color photoconductive drum and a monochrome photoconductive drum, which has higher exchange frequency than the transfer belt. At the time of replacing the photoconductive drum, in order to prevent the transfer belt from being damaged, it is necessary to separate the transfer belt from the photoconductive drum. Since the transfer belt is in a non-contact state with respect to the photoconductive drum, a position of the transfer belt arranged at the inside of the transfer belt is moved by a position switching roller.
However, in a case in which the transfer belt deteriorates and is stretched over time, there is not enough tension to be applied to the transfer belt. Therefore, the transfer belt cannot be separated from the photoconductive drum. At the time of replacing the photoconductive drum, there is a problem that components of the photoconductive drum undesirably rub and hook the transfer belt, and the transfer belt becomes damaged.